Translate this for me?
by TARDIS Time Lord
Summary: Ezio has around 5 codex pages to be translated by Leonardo Da Vinci and ends up spending the night. Rated M for heavy sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I apologize for the long pause in The New Kid, but here's Leo/Ezi to make up for it? Please don't get angry with me. My life has just been going crazy.

* * *

Ezio Auditore da Firenze performed a leap of faith from the rooftop and into the hay bale, landing rather gracefully. Making sure there weren't any guards around, he hopped out of the hay, brushing himself off after his feet tapped lightly on the ground. He checked for the papers in his shirt, feeling all five there. Checking for guards again, he strode across the street and to the red door of Leonardo da Vinci's workshop. He was greeted with a tight hug, and a small giggle from the shorter blonde haired man. "Ezio! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" he exclaimed, pulling away from the white-clad man. Ezio chuckled.

"Its only been a few days."

"I still worry about you, Ezio. You're a new assassin, and you never know what might kill you." Leonardo gave him a smile, and pulled himself to the present. "Ah, what do you have for me this time?"

"More Codex pages," the young assassin replied, pulling the papers out of his shirt. The artist looked delighted and even giggled as he rushed over to his desk.

"Thank you!" He began muttering for a second, deciphering the code. "Make yourself at home, Ezio. You never have a home anymore." Ezio chuckled, knowing how true that was. Yeah, he had his uncle's manor but it wasn't as great as Florence, where Leonardo's workshop currently was. It was weird because Ezio had become close to the inventor and often visited him to talk about what was going on. If Leonardo was a woman, he probably would've married him. The man was much his wife already. The assassin sat in a chair that looked much more uncomfortable than it was, although he had to carefully move a stack of books and a model to sit in it. He lounged back, resting his head on the back of it. Finding no danger, Ezio removed his hidden blade, and the rest of his weapons except for the knife in his boot. He placed everything next to him comfortably, and removed all of the armor on his person, sighing in plain pleasure. The stuff was light, true, but uncomfortably stiff. He leaned his head back again, and time slipped from his fingers.

Leonardo Da Vinci didn't recognize that Ezio was asleep across the room, and continued to decipher the code happily, humming as he did so and muttering what everything was underneath his breath. His mind drifted places while he decoded it and wandered to the locations his consciousness didn't visit often, which was the simple fact that he had feelings toward Ezio. Liking guys in a way nobody else did around him was hard, and it wasn't as though he had told anyone or expressed his feelings on the subject because he was likely to be excommunicated for thinking those thoughts. Men with men were against God, although Leonardo couldn't stop himself. He shuffled the codex pages, flipping to the next one and rolling the previous up. The last one lay before him and in no time, it was done. He stood slowly, observing his messy desk for a second. He really should clean up, but cleanliness never led to convenience and he usually spent hours searching for something when workshop was clean. The thought omitted itself as soon as he grabbed the codex pages and turned around. He was about to speak when his eyes fell on Ezio. Slowly, he left the scrolls on the table and walked next to the chair. A small smile played across Leonardo's face as he bent down and brushed his lips against Ezio's. The Assassin's eyes suddenly opened and Leonardo found an extremely sharp knife against his throat and floorboards against his back. Ezio's face was devoid of emotion until he realized who he had the knife pressed against. The blade was soon gone, blood starting to bead from the cut. Soft lips replaced the rigid knife and the steel was tossed with the rest of Ezio's belongings. Leonardo made a strangled noise, realizing how pleasant Ezio's weight was atop him and how deliciously malleable his lips were. He could feel the old scar brush against his skin gently.

"Ezio," the inventor whispered. Suddenly, Ezio's weight was removed and the man had a very unmanly pink tinge across his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Ezio apologized but for what, Leonardo didn't know.

"Its okay." They sat there for a second, and Ezio looked out the grimy window. It was already night, and many people had gone to bed. Slowly, Ezio moved towards Leonardo and stood. He offered his hand, which Leonardo took, and hoisted the shorter man up. He fell against the broad chest and Ezio's arms were abruptly around Leonardo's shoulders. The white-clad assassin tilted Leonardo's face up and kissed him softly, smiling a little bit before connecting their lips. Leonardo's breath was gone from his lungs, and the painter found himself sagging against Ezio, humming quietly.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" It sounded as though 'sleep' implied something else and Leonardo had only to nod before Ezio picked him up and carried him to the equally cluttered bedroom. The bed was rather large for being covered with books, and Da Vinci told Ezio to just push them to the floor. Impatient, Ezio did and gently set Leonardo on the bed. He gave the painter a small smile before removing his boots and Leonardo's followed easily, afterwards becoming bold and sliding his hand underneath Ezio's shirt. The young kissed the other again, pinning him under his weight. Ezio shed Leonardo's top, tossing it aside. Quickly, Leonardo unlaced Ezio's clothes, sliding them down and taking care to feel the smooth muscles under his hands. They rippled under his palms, whispering of strength. Ezio groaned, muttering under his breath of how good that felt. Using his weakness to an advantage, Leonardo flipped then over, so he was straddling the other man. Leonardo loosened the ties with deft hands, massaging the lightly haired chest with hands that knew what they were doing. Smiling, he bent over Ezio and caught a nipple between his lips, sucking on it gently and biting on the tip. Ezio sounded strangled, pressing Leonardo's head gently, urging him more. Despite his forward actions, the Assassin had a dark blush across his cheeks. Leonardo smirked, and moved downwards, working on the laces of Ezio's pants and pulling them down quickly, discarding them somewhere. The painter smiled softly, removing his own and pulling himself up to where Ezio's face was. They kissed, gently at first, with their hips aligned perfectly. The assassin grabbed Leonardo's butt, cupping it gently, and lifting his hips so that they rubbed together. The inventor groaned, holding onto Ezio. It felt so much more amazing than his own hand. They rocked like that together.

Ezio caught Leonardo's lips between his, giving the other man a searing hot kiss. Ezio grabbed their conjoined members, stroking them with a counter motion. Leonardo groaned, biting onto Ezio's lip and orgasming all over their chests, making their skin sticky. Ezio soon joined, and they lay there for awhile, Leonardo atop Ezio in quiet bliss. Ezio stroked mindlessly stroked Leonardo's hair, humming quietly.

"So… what does this mean to us?" Leonardo asked, lazily grabbing a cloth and gently cleaning off both him and Ezio. Ezio thought about it for awhile.

"I think it means that… I don't know. I mean, do you just want to see where it goes?" Ezio sat up, leaning on his hands. Leonardo drew absent minded circles on Ezio's chest, not really knowing anything at that moment.

"I think it'd be for the best." They pecked, and lay down once more. Ezio pulled up a blanket, and covered them both up. Leonardo fell asleep after Ezio did, with a small smile on both of their faces.

The next morning, Leonardo woke up alone and wrapped himself in the blanket, walking out into the main workshop room. Atop a large pile of books, a fresh piece of paper and a loaf of bread sat there. He picked it up, reading the beautiful script on the page.

_Leonardo Da Vinci,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there for when you awoke, but I'll come back tonight._

_Ezio._

Taking another bite of the bread, he went back into his bedroom to dress and patiently awaited night for when his lover would return.


	2. Chapter 2 and ENDING

A/N: Yes, there's a new 'nother chapter! I did this because someone asked for one. It has actually been in the process of writing for way too long and it was there when I was... uhh... procrastinating with my other stories. Please R&R!~3

* * *

Ezio Auditore da Firenze walked across the large square, knocking on the familiar red door. He slipped inside, searching for the inventor within. The man was not in, unfortunately. Ezio didn't really have anywhere to go that day, which was a simple blessing in itself. All he had really been doing was searching for the codex pages. There were 3 left, besides the 17 Ezio collected already. Outside, Venice was awake and somewhat happy. They were eating, drinking, romancing, and living in general. The Assassin knew what it was like, living where life decided to take you. He smiled, the action tugging slightly on the old scar. Ezio took off the hood, pulling his short pony tail out of his robes. Leonardo and Ezio continued their relationship over the long years. They were lovers with mutual feelings that understood the openness of their relationship.

Moving farther into the large workshop, Ezio closed the door behind himself. Being spotted with him meant jail, and possible death. He grimaced, remembering the horrid picture on the wanted poster and knowing that it wasn't the best looking one of him. He took the Codex pages out of his robes, putting them on a pile of books. The inventor, painter, writer should spot them there. He took off the heavy robes and armor. Although he was always armed, Leonardo Da Vinci's workshop often provided a safe haven where Ezio didn't have to sleep with his sword next to him. The assassin was left in a pristine white shirt, brown breeches, and knee-high boots. He unlaced his shirt, leaving it more open than usual and revealing a strong chest with a gentle smattering of chestnut-chocolate hair. Ezio walked along the side of the table, looking at numerous blue prints and drawings. The ability to blush suddenly returned as he found a canvas painting of himself Leonardo had painted one morning about a year back. He stared at it for a second before setting it down. He remembered working the sheet down to his knees to try and convince the other man back into the covers. The blush deepened. Sighing, he covered it with papers again. Because they were lovers, Ezio often found himself subject of paintings and drawings when he had time. The door opened, and the Assassin turned on the balls of his feet. Leonardo walked through the portal, blinded by the large box of paintings he was carrying. Ezio hid behind a table watching the other man walk around his workshop. When he neared the Assassin, Ezio grabbed Da Vinci around the waist, covering his eyes with the other hand. He tilted his head to one side, the beret falling off to the floor in a crumple.

The beating life force in Leonardo's throat quickened with fear. Ezio nibbled on the pounding vein, chuckling low, and pressing a sudden hardness against Leonardo's back.

"I could kill you," Ezio whispered and Leonardo shivered. The fear turned suddenly to delight.

"I know, but you won't, Ezio Auditore." The Assassin smiled slowly, licking Leonardo's neck. The inventor turned in Ezio's arms, nibbling on the other man's lower lip.

"How do you know, Leonardo?" Da Vinci chuckled, tugging on the skin between his teeth. He set it free, and began undoing Ezio's shirt laces more. Impatient, Leonardo removed the white shirt, and ran his hands over Ezio's chest.

"I know because I trust my dearest Assassin." He chuckled. The side of Ezio's neck was gently assaulted by Leonardo, the smaller man nipping at the skin.

"You're too dressed," Ezio blurted out. Leonardo always made his mind nearly blank. His fingers worked on the extremely complex strings of Leonardo's shirt. At once, the shirt came undone, and Leonardo shed it onto the workshop floor. Ezio smiled triumphantly, pulling off the undershirt. The two admired each other for a second, marveling in how lovely the other was. Leonardo was smaller and leaner than the scarred Ezio. Both men were absolutely beautiful, but in different ways. Ezio reached out, touching Leonardo's shoulder. The smaller man shivered a little bit, looking pointedly at the small windows. Ezio laughed darkly.

"Nobody can see." One of Leonardo's eyebrows quirked in skepticism. Like magic, Leonardo was off his feet and being carried to the only clean place in the huge workshop; the bed. The inventor was thrown to the piece of furniture, Ezio kneeling on the ground.

He removed Leonardo's boots, and unlaced the straining laces on Leonardo's pants. The inventor gasped as his flesh hit the cooler air. "Ezio," he whispered as the cloth was removed from his legs. The assassin smiled, leaning over Leonardo and licking the tip of his member. The other man gasped again, moving his legs apart. Smiling slightly, Ezio took as much of Leonardo into his mouth as he could. The painter writhed, one hand threading through Ezio's hair and tugging gently. The near-perfect ponytail was ruined and the newly-released hair hung gently. Strangely, it only increased Ezio's beauty. The Assassin suckled on the member, soon picking up speed and strength. Hips that attempted to buck were held down with a work-calloused hand. Leonardo attempted to bury himself into the feather mattress. Ezio gently released him, nuzzling his face into the soft blonde hair. Leonardo was one of the cleanest men Ezio ever met, and the inventor trimmed his hair often. Gently, Leonardo pulled his assassin up to lay next to him. He wrapped his legs around Ezio's waist, kissing him gently. "I need you, Ezio. In me. Now." Complying, Ezio spread Leonardo's legs, pushing him onto his back again. Using the only lubrication readily available, Ezio stroked himself a couple of times with his saliva.

Leonardo bit his lip and gripped Ezio's strong shoulders as pain mixed with a strange pleasure. Their lips caught one another's in a bruising kiss as they were suspended in a cloudy haze of adoration and pleasure outlined by gentle pain. They held each other, their bodies one, their breaths mingled between their mouths. Slowly, Ezio began to move, careful of Leonardo's fragile situation. Letting a sigh fall from his lips, the painter squeezed Ezio's hips to urge him to pick up speed. The other man complied, moving his hips faster. They gasped together, their minds becoming absolutely blank. They fumbled; their mouths and hands meeting in a primal need far older than Italy itself. Ezio guided their intertwined hands to Leonardo's member. Together, they stroked Leonardo to the brink of madness, until the two men were pushed off the edge together.

Wobbling, Leonardo grabbed a cloth, and cleaned off their chests and his backside. After, he tossed the piece of fabric to the floor. It fell near Ezio's clothes without exactly touching them. On the bed, the two men cuddled, bare as the day they were born. The two lay there in silence. Neither moved except for some small adjustments ever so often. Finally, Ezio moved to cover Leonardo's mouth with his own. "Carnevale is coming soon," Leonardo whispered, touching Ezio's cheek with his fingertips, and pulling the Assassin's lightly stubbled face closer. The man hadn't shaved that day, so the bristles tickled Leonardo's lips like his own goatee he always sported.

"I know," he responded when his lips were free. "I have a plan for it you know."

"Mmm." They kissed again, lips meeting and parting. It was a long while until the quiet intimacy unfolded into simply comfort. Leonardo snuggled up to Ezio, his head resting easily on the other's chest. With a small smile, Ezio looked at the fragile man in his arms. His heart beat a little faster whenever Leonardo was around. Mentally, Ezio stabbed the thought that was niggling and wriggling in the back of his mind. He couldn't be in love. _It's too dangerous for him. I'd rather have Leonardo die than to lose that. To lose me and everything we've ever done. You do love only once…._ His thoughts drifted dangerously as deep sleep claimed Ezio for the first time in a long while.


End file.
